


When You Need to Vent

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he sees you need to let out some pent up anger, Lucifer decides to stage a way for you to let loose.  Perhaps it got a little out of hand by the end.





	When You Need to Vent

You stormed into your apartment, slamming the door behind you.  Part of you wished the door would have shattered into a million pieces.  You gave an exasperated sigh as you removed your shoes and dropped your stuff on the table. 

 

God, your boss was such a dick!  You did nothing wrong, yet he spent all afternoon screaming at you.  First it was the broken copy machine, which you hadn’t touched in a week.  Then it was a corrupt email file that you didn’t even send!  You were so done.  If you didn’t need the money, you would have long since quit.

 

You made your way into the kitchen, knowing it had just what you needed.  _Bingo_ , Jack Daniels.  You didn’t even bother with a glass, just taking a deep swig of the amber liquid. 

 

“Rough Day?”

 

You didn’t jump when he spoke, you were used to him popping in.  Why wouldn’t he?  He was your boyfriend after all.  “Yea, Lucifer.  I had a shit day.”

 

He moved around your kitchen island and pulled you back into his chest.  You leaned back against him, enjoying the cooling touch of his skin.  You turned your head so you could hear his heartbeat. 

 

“Anything I can do to help?”  His voice was as smooth as silk, calming your anger.  Who would have guessed that the devil would have a calming presence?

 

“Ugh.  No.  What I need is to be able to tell off my boss.”  You reached down to his hands and pulled them up, wrapping yourself in his arms. 

 

“Why do you want to tell him off?”  He cooed into your ear as he swayed with you in his arms.  He knew how much it calmed you.  You swayed with him as you recounted your day.  With every wrong doing of your boss, you began to get more and more riled up.  It got to the point you had to pull out of Lucifer’s arms, your body visibly shaking from anger. 

 

“Alright, come on.  I have an idea.”  Lucifer gave you his trademark smirk as he leaned down and kissed your forehead.  You felt the world spin and then stop.  You knew he just flew you somewhere.  Looking around you saw yourself in the office building you worked in.  The lights were off, seeing as no one was here.

 

You let out a deep sigh as you looked up into his bright blue eyes.  “Luce, this is really the last place I want to be right now.” 

 

He lay a finger over your pouting lips and shh’d you.  “I’m not the one you want to tell off.  He is.”  He motioned behind you and you saw your boss looking around confused, spouting profanities. 

 

“Lucifer!”

 

“He won’t remember a thing when I snap him back.”  He chuckled when you gave his a pleased and mischievous smirk.  “Let him have it.” 

 

You reached up and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, leaving him growling when you pulled away, wanting more.  You turned and decided to let your boss have it.  It wasn’t like he would remember.

 

“Hey, dickbag!”

 

Your boss turned to you, his face red with frustration, anger, and confusion.  “What the hell is going-.”

 

“You don’t talk, asshole!  I do!”  You heard Lucifer chuckle behind you.  He was getting comfortable, ready to enjoy the show.  “You are nothing but a greedy, selfish, self-centered bastard!  I work my ass off for you, but do you ever thank me?  No!  You treat me and everyone else like garbage, like we are beneath you.  I am tired of it!”

 

“Don’t talk to me-.”

 

“I said you don’t talk!  Lucifer!”  You didn’t need to turn to him, he knew what you wanted.  There was a snap and then silence.  Your boss tried to speak, but nothing came out.  Instead, he looked at you in horror, switching between you and Lucifer.

 

“Yea, that’s my boyfriend, Lucifer.”  His eyes went wide.  “Oh yea, that Lucifer.  Now, you piece of shit, I’m done.  I’m done trying so hard for you and you treating me like crap.  No more.  You hear me?  NO MORE!”  You screamed so loud that it hurt your lungs.  A few quick deep breaths and you had regained some control. 

 

“Now…”  You stood straight and squared off to him.  “Lucifer is going to send you home, then I’m going to take the love of my life to your office and have some fun.  Enjoy that tomorrow!” 

 

Lucifer’s eyes were wide with shock at your words as you stalked over to him.  He waved his hand, sending your boss away.  “So, we are going to have some fun?” 

 

You shot him a smirk as you pulled him along behind you.  You were buzzing with energy and adrenaline, you knew just how to get rid of it.  No words were spoken until you pulled him into the private office.  You released his hand and let it sweep out in front of you, shoving everything off your boss’s expensive wooden desk.  You then pulled Lucifer between your legs. 

 

“Oh, my Morningstar, we are going to fuck…this room up.”  You pulled him down into a deep kiss, smirking as he pushed his body into yours and tugged on your hips. 

 

“I like that plan.” 

 

~

 

The next morning, you walked into your work with a huge smile on your face.  Your co-worker/best friend couldn’t help but comment. 

 

“Have a good night with your boyfriend?”  She chuckled after you gave her a knowing wink.  It was only a couple moments before you heard your boss freak out about his office.

 

You laughed as you walked by.  Not only was the stuff from his desk scattered around the floor, but so were his books and papers.  A couple of shelves were broken, from Lucifer pushing you up against them, and his desk was cracked in half.  You honestly didn’t remember that happening, but it made you so happy to see the damage.

 

When you arrived at your desk, you saw a bouquet of wildflowers with a small note attached.

 

I was thinking we could use the copy room next?

     Love,

          Your Morningstar


End file.
